Autumn Rains and December Pains
by Zer0ss
Summary: A coming of age, insightful developments, past vs present. Focus on Raven. Rated M for adult situations.


Standard non-profit use of predetermined character set, owned by a media conglomerate.

---

**Autumn Rains and December Pains**

Prologue

Sodden wisps of amethyst obscure her sad eyes and the tears welling are hidden by the cascading sheets of an angry fall sky. A lightening crack off in the distance of a grime covered sprawl of downtown buildings illuminates the forlorn gaze revealed by a ravaging gust. Her arms tightened their cross of her chest in a failed attempt at holding the cold at bay. A shudder racked her fatigued muscles reminding her of their stiffened state. Bemused by her self, she heaved a sigh of self resignation and trudged a purposeful, albeit slow, pace to the roof access stair case. As she walked the halls she watched the water bead and fall from her saturated tresses. Only the sounds of distant thunder and the squelch of her waterlogged shoes accompanied her to her room. Her uncooperative leotard fought against removal, but after a few more tugs it finally relinquished. Dropping the soaked clothes into a hamper she strolled into her bath. She found a solace in the shrill squeak and the curious sound of water first shooting from a shower head.

Hiding under the faucet she tested the temperature with the backside of her hand. The water soon took a much more pleasing temperature and after a few more twists and adjustments it was perfect. The shower was her source of contentment, a safe haven, a place of warmth and white noise. Standing is such a position of the water beating directly on her crown, the world just faded away. For many minutes she stood still, letting the water flow down the valley of her arched back and trickle from the hair that masks an atypical smile of happiness. Raising her brow she closed her eyes and let the surging relief massage her face. She mused over herself, she never understood why the rain made her feel like crying, and why the shower made he smile. She pondered why the warmth of water on her face always felt better and more soothing than the sun. She wondered why she had to be so different. Her head dropped. She looked down at herself. She looked over her bust to her flat stomach, she knew she was attractive. When she was a little younger, she knew every eye she caught was one of judge mentality, her curious skin tone, her rebellious attire, a jewel in the middle of her forehead... a person beyond the norm. But since she began blossoming into a curvaceous woman, something she was mildly jealous of her red haired friend for, she began noticing that eyes she drew weren't always focused on her unconventional nature. She knew she was attractive, but she _knew_ she wasn't pretty. The duality of the thought never showed clearer than in her clothing: a cloak that hid all, but in every quick twist, rogue wind and removal bared a tight leotard showcasing her lean legs and bust. More curiously her hood, which she tried to wear up whenever she was in public, attractive but not pretty. Maybe it wasn't for hiding her smooth cheeks, or wine colored eyes, but the expression she bore. With the thought that she was only attractive and not pretty, she figured every awry eye was that of a hormone driven male, and occasional female... but never one of genuine interest, besides, what if there was? She lived a life of movement, the life of waiting for the unexpected, the life of someone riding on a breeze they couldn't control, the life of a balloon lost by a child. Graceful but always pulling away, beautiful but never to be touched, the appearance of freedom under invisible control. She grabbed her soap and mindlessly scrubbed. When she finished, she stayed under the jets until the water began to cool, her usual sign to get out.

She closed the shower door and looked at the condensation covered mirror. Streaking it with her palm she wiped it to a drip splattered haze. She stood looking at herself for a moment or two longer than she usually did. The heat relaxed her muscles and brought a more lively tone to her usually pale skin. The smile was still on her face, she followed a line starting at her jewel, down her nose to her soft lips. She traveled farther, down and past the crest of her chin to her tender neck, down past her collar bone, following her sternum between the swells of her breasts, down her toned stomach, the mirror ending just above her navel. She twisted and turned reveling in her battle forged physique. Wrapping herself in a towel and dabbing her face and hair she walked from the bathroom. Riding her usual post-shower euphoria, she threw herself onto her bed, hoping to drift to sleep quickly. As the storm churned over the Tower, at least on this night, she fell asleep with the remnants of a smile.

---

I apologize for the boredom of this prologue, but its somewhat essential. Needed to develop character definition for later.

Comments and suggestions appreciated. Ill try to update once a week or so.

- Zer0ss, the Advent Being.


End file.
